When everything is madeto be broken
by Kamiko1
Summary: My first ever Songfic with my fav pairing ^_~ I may write a sequal (in story form) to this... PLEASE R&R ^___^ THANKIES!!


A/n = My FIRST EVER songfic ^_^ I hopes its ok, I heard this song and I thought it just matches Inuyasha. It's a little weird, its based after the shards had all been collected, and Kagome has buggered off home to do.erm.her GCSEs (like I am at the moment :P) and Inuyasha is left all alone. I seriously want feedback on this since it's the first ever and I wanna know what you think! THANKIES!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the song! Song © Goo Goo Dolls Iris Manga © Rumiko Takahashi  
  
  
  
  
  
Inuyasha sighed as he sat in a tree. It was a lonely night, fitting for his mood. He looked up at the sky and gasped as he saw a shooting star across a face that seemed moulded into the sky. Kikyou. But as quick as it appeared, it was gone again, and he felt a tear run down his face. The memories were painful, the harsh reality of the present were even more icy cold and hurtful.  
  
And I'd give up forever to touch you 'Cause I know that you feel me somehow  
  
He reached a hand up almost as to pluck that falling star from the sky. He wanted, no he needed her by his side, and he would do anything for her. To tell her that he loved and wanted to be with her again. He felt a ghostly hand touch his cheek and he smiled at the sweet scent around him.  
  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be And I don't want to go home right now  
  
The woman appeared, slightly transparent, but still there. She floated in front of him, caressing his cheek with his pearly white hands. Then her sweet voice whispered into his soft white, fluffy ears.  
  
And all I can taste is this moment And all I can breathe is your life  
  
He smiled and this nodded and closed his eyes as he felt her body so close to his.  
  
'Cause sooner or later it's over I just don't want to miss you tonight  
  
He knew this was probably a dream, just on amazing and blissful dream and he did not ever want to wake up without having her by his side. To wake up from what he was too good to be true and back into the terrible world in which he lived was something he didn't much desire.  
  
And I don't want the world to see me 'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
  
A flash back, have when he was younger, and he had often taken time in hiding from his enemies rather than face them at such a frail age. He had also wondered into a human village where he hoped to hide in the crowds but was shunned for being the hanyou he was and so eventually he learnt not to hide in the crowds since it made him stand out even more. People fear what they don't understand.  
  
When everything's made to be broken I just want you to know who I am  
  
Broken. That word could be used to describe a lot of things. The Shikon no Tanma had broken into many shards. Maybe it was meant to break, so that he would be able to love and trust again. But was his heart made to be broken? It broke when his parents died and he was left all alone, then it was broken and pierced when he thought his Kikyou betrayed him. Finally, just when it began to heal Kagome had ripped it out and smashed it; she had gone through the well forever. Never to return, of her own will. He had thought he loved her at first but slowly realised that it was nothing more than a strong friendship, but she was not happy with that. It was not his fault he loved Kikyou not her. Without Kagome here to keep them glues together, one by one Inuyasha grew more and more distant from his other companions until he was left alone again. With only his memories to comfort him.  
  
And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming Or the moment of truth in your lies  
  
He felt the tears once again fall down his cheek. He had tried to fight them back but lost, no one was around to see him so it didn't matter much. He remembered when he had once overheard a conversation Kagome had with her friends back in her world, she was describing Inuyasha in some of the least flattering words know. He had once confronted her about it, when they were alone and no one was around to see them. She had told him it was a lie; she didn't want her friends getting the wrong ideas. But he knew that that was what she had thought of him. But who could blame her? He was arrogant, rude and selfish.  
  
When everything feels like the movies And you bleed just to know you're alive  
  
Another flashback of one of his many battles. It was the time he had fought the centipede wench. Kagome had pulled the arrow out of his beating chest; he felt the rush of life, and heat of battle. Never before had he felt truly alive, truly and completely appreciated life. Another flashback, another battle. He had fought with his brother; with a hand through his on stomach he ripped the hand of his brother. The look of his face was priceless. Inuyasha felt the hot blood running from his body, it was worth it. The pain reminded him that this was no grand dream of him wiping the smirk of Sesshomaru's face!  
  
And I don't want the world to see me 'Cause I don't think that they'd understand When everything's made to be broken I just want you to know who I am  
  
Kikyou was now at peace, and she loved him once more. And she had came back to collect him, not so that they could go to hell but so that they could go to their heaven. He sighed and smiled, her was imprinted in his memory, but right now it was an expression on her face that could not be from a memory for he had never seen this look on her face before. It was that of pure happiness. He looked towards the village, true he had grown more and more apart from his friends since Kagome left but they were still there. They may or may not miss him but, even though he longed to be with Kikyou, a small nagging feeling kept him form wanting to leave them unprotected. More tears, hot and steamy in the cool night's air ran down his face. You can always protect them, you and Kikyou together. A familiar voice spoke to him inside his mind, it was the voice of his mother, from a very long time ago when she had tried to explain death to the little hanyou. When someone days they go to heaven, you can't see them but they can see and protect you. Remembering those words he nodded and looked at the girl who now had made her way into his arms. He had decided. He lent back and closed his eyes. 


End file.
